Vegetarians
by Randomcrazy
Summary: On a hunting trip the Mason/Cullen's meet two vegetarian vampires. The girl looks surprisingly like their Alice. When they meet the girl is really excited but Alice has no recollection of her at all. Is she from her human years or is the vampire crazy?
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

Bella, Nessie, Jacob and I were in Port Angeles for the weekend on a hunting trip. We strolled down to the local coffee shop so that Jacob could get some lunch. Bella, Nessie and I were going hunting this afternoon on the way home while Jacob drove the car back home to Forks.

We arrived at the coffee shop and Jacob ordered a BLT and a coffee. Keeping up the pretence Bella and I ordered lattes and Nessie ordered a hot chocolate. After a while I noticed that Bella, Nessie and I weren't the only ones going hunting this afternoon. Over in a darkened corner sat a pixie like red-head that reminded me strongly of Alice and her mate, a tall dark haired male. Looking at them more closely I noticed that they both had honey-golden eyes! Surprised, I explored their heads; the female was thinking about all of the warm-blooded animals that lived in the woods from here to Forks and her mate was thinking along the same lines when he caught sight of me.

His eyes widened as he took in our golden eyes. As Jacob wrinkled his nose in disgust, silently I chuckled to myself. Then he moved onto Nessie and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. _"A forbidden child? What was he thinking? And what on earth is that awful wet dog smell?"_ Before he could run off to the Volturi I swiftly walked over dragging the others with me. "Outside shall we?" I asked him and his mate. Driven by curiosity he nodded, still looking suspicious, and pulled himself and his mate to their feet.

I gestured towards the forest and he followed me, our mates trailing behind. Jake and Nessie huddled together, apparently weighing up their chances of survival.

Once we were safe in the woods the tall dark one yelled at me. "WHAT THE HELL??? YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT IMMORTAL CHILDREN ARE ILLEGAL!"

Nessie quivered in fright and hid behind Bella and Jake. Calmly I answered him "My daughter Renesmee is half vampire and half human." "WHAT!!!!!!" He yelled. His mind was in turmoil, and stored away a few new swear words for future usage against Emmett. "Renesmee," I asked her softly and calmly "Please could you show our friend who you are." Very tense and frightened Nessie walked up to my side.

All of a sudden Nessie relaxed and so did Bella and Jake. I looked around for Jasper but he was nowhere to be seen. The red-head laughed seeing my confusion. I stared at her puzzled, and then searched her head for clues. _"So, you read my mind?" _

"Yes and you control emotions don't you."

"Yep I also can see what gifts vampires have. You're a mind reader, your daughter can show pictures and your mate is a shield." She replied.

"Correct. Oh! Sorry, I'm being very rude. My wife Bella," I said gesturing to her. "Renesmee also called Nessie my daughter and her soul mate Jacob." I said introducing the others. "Thank you my name is Scarlett and this is Paul my mate." said Scarlett.

Bella spoke up "If you would like to come with us you can meet the rest of the family. Our house is about a half hours run south, we can hunt on the way if you like." "Lovely" agreed Scarlett "I haven't ever met another family of vampires like us" she agreed.

It was planned that Nessie would travel back in the car with Jake and hunt at home while the rest of us hunted on the way back into Forks. As we ran Bella kept shooting questions at me. _"Why do you think they have come to Forks? What is the rest of the family going to think of us bring home two other Vegetarians?" _I told her to stop stressing and that Scarlett and Jasper would have it under control if it turned into a fight. I also knew Alice would see us coming back and tell the others.


	2. Chapter 2

PPOV

I wasn't really sure what to do. Edward the so called "father" of the immortal child had just invited us to met his coven and Scarlett had just followed him without even a hint of worry.

I hate it when Scarlett controlled my emotions but I still loved her. Soon I found myself following after the other vegetarian vampires and Scarlett.

We travelled for about 20 minuets hunting as we went on the easy prey as we went further towards Forks and their home.

I still wasn't sure about this. But we arrived at an old white house with three stories.

As we ran up to the front door I was already making plans to get away. I decided that I would run straight to the Voulturi in Rome and tell them of this illegal creation.

Edward griped at my arm pulling me into the house. "Please could you trust me, my family are not going to hurt you or your mate we just want to settle a misunderstanding and then you can leave. We don't want a fight with you or the voulturi." He spoke calmly but urgently will much to my annoyment pulled me further into the house were a large coven of 6 or 7 vampires greeted us.

APOV

"_Hello Edward welcome home, who are these vampires?" _I had before glimpsed a vision showing an arrival of new vampires but I never expected them to both have golden eyes! The female was totally at ease talking in all of us, whereas her mate was quite angry and annoyed.

"Paul, Scarlett this is my family…" Edward replied simply.

I stepped forward first to make the move. "Hello, my name is Alice and this is my mate Jasper" I told them pulling my love over to stand next to me.

Suddenly I was crushed into Scarlett's arms. "Oh, I thought it was you but I couldn't be sure, I haven't seen you in … forever!"

I pulled back confused. "Um ok... I have no idea who you are? Have I met you?" I stammered.

"Yes silly don't you remember I'm your sister!"

"My, my sister???? What are you talking about I think that you've make the wrong connection."

I just couldn't take this all in! I know that I have no memories of my human years but this was a little unexpected! Scarlett spoke to her mate and the family in turn

"Paul I'll be back in a few minuets I'm going to talk to my SISTER! Edward, thank you for bringing me here. I know you're confused and that I have surprised all of you. She said gesturing to my family. "But your Alice is my twin sister; we were changed at the same time because a wild vampire was after us both so we were changed to prevent our painful deaths by a vampire who had been living in the town he was also vegetarian but did not want us to suffer. He was killed by the crazy vampire who was after us while his mate took me to her house leaving Alice… I haven't seen her again until now."

"James" Bella whispered tracing the scar on her hand from 5 years ago while she was still human.

"Yes I believe that was his name. How do you know him?" Scarlett asked

"Well. Carlisle said. "There is a lot of explaining to do. Why don't Alice you go off and talk with Scarlett and maybe find out a bit about your past. The rest of us can stay here and explain young Renesmee to your new friend as I believe that was the original reasoning behind you bringing them here. Was it Edward?"

"Yes" answered Edward still in shock.

"Right well I think Jacob has just arrived." Carlisle said taking control of the situation as he has always done.

SPOV

I couldn't believe it I walked into their house following Bella and standing in the first room was a whole coven of golden-eyed vampires! I studied everyone around the room.

There was a tall very pretty blond female with no powers, a dark-haired musclier male vampire also with no powers. Then there was another blond with a sense of leadership around him. I assumed he was head of the coven. Next to him was a shorter caramel-haired female, she also had no powers. I was starting to think that nobody in the coven had any powers when I spotted a third blond who had the same power as me! I couldn't believe it I had met other vampires who could control emotions but never one who was as talented as I was. His mate also had a strong power, to see visions of the future. I looked at her more closely, she had short black hair that stuck up everywhere she was about the same height as me very short and was almost a mirror image of myself except for the hair colour.; She looked exactly the same as my human sister Alice who had been changed with me but left alone when she was changed.

I waited to be introduced to make sure so that I didn't scare her. I wanted to be friends even if she wasn't my sister.

"Paul, Scarlett this is my family…" Edward stated. The girl who looked like my sister stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Alice and this is my mate Jasper" as soon as she said her name I was over there hugging her. I couldn't believe it my sister after all these years! Yay!!!

"Oh, I thought it was you but I couldn't be sure, I haven't seen you in … forever!"

Alice pulled back confused. "Um ok... I have no idea who you are? Have I met you?" she stammered.

"Yes silly don't you remember I'm your sister!" I answered shaking my head.

"My, my sister???? What are you talking about I think that you've make the wrong connection." She said.

I was a little confused but not everyone remembers their human years too clearly.

I quickly talked to Paul and then addressed the family.

"Paul I'll be back in a few minutes I'm going to talk to my SISTER! Edward, thank you for bringing me here. I know you're confused and that I have surprised all of you." I said gesturing to Alice and her coven.

"But your Alice is my twin sister; we were changed at the same time because a wild vampire was after us both so we were changed to prevent our painful deaths by a vampire who had been living in the town. He was also vegetarian but did not want us to suffer. He was killed by the crazy vampire who was after us while his mate took me to her house leaving Alice… I haven't seen her again until now." I said a little sadly but still extremely happy at finding my sister!

"James" Bella whispered tracing a scar on her hand.

"Yes I believe that was his name. How do you know him?" I asked. Had Bella been with my sister and I when we were changed? I didn't remember her.

"Well." The coven leader said. "There is a lot of explaining to do. Why don't Alice you go off and talk with Scarlett and maybe find out a bit about your past. The rest of us can stay here and explain young Renesmee to your new friend as I believe that was the original reasoning behind you bringing them here. Was it Edward?"

"Yes" answered Edward. "Right well I think Jacob has just arrived." The leader said walking towards the door.

I couldn't wait a minute longer I just had to talk to my sister and find out why she had no idea who I was. I knew this was my sister even if she didn't I was just going to have to find a way to make her remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**APOV**

**Thanks forever to my wonderful friends, Peyton, Randomness96 and Pontiger27! Without them this story would have the worst spelling and it may have been given up on ages ago. Check out Pontiger27 stories, and Randomness96's and Randomtiger2's! (Cause they are all the best!)**

That I never saw coming! I took the stairs slowly, almost human pace, taking my so called sister to my room. Any other time a nomad had come across Nessie she would explain with help from the rest of us and then they would be on their way but this time I reckoned that Scarlet and Paul were going to be staying longer.

We reached my room with the last of the sun's rays shining in brightly from the large window overlooking Forks Forest. I sat myself down on the floor and Scarlet plonked herself lightly down on my couch.

"So" Scarlet said to me; "You don't remember your human years at all?"

"No not at all! I don't even remember being changed."

"Ok then why don't you tell me about how you ended up here with Nessie and the others? From what you remember, until now." Scarlet said.

"Well I remember when I woke up after being changed I had a vision that I was a vampire but I was calm and really in control. I went off into the woods in Alaska to hunt as I didn't want to kill any humans just yet. I wasn't ready for their faces while I killed them."

I shuddered from a past memory. The young girl looked into my eyes, pleading, and then she blacked out. I was never ever ready to kill an innocent. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and continued on with the story.

"About 2 years later I received another vision where Jasper, my mate, and I met in bar. I went off right away to find him. I was sitting at the bar when he arrived and I jumped down and danced over to him. I startled him a bit. I think! I whispered 'You have kept me waiting.' He bowed and stammered 'I'm sorry Ma'am'."

I laughed remembering how formal Jasper had been towards me that first day.

"I told him about my visions and towed him off to find the Cullen's. I had had a vision of them living peacefully and not killing any humans in Alaska. So we set off right then and found them. A couple of years later we moved here to Forks. That was when Edward met Bella. She was still human at the time and they fell in love."

"Oh that's so sweet! But wait. Bella knew about us when she was still human!"

"Yes I know! But we didn't tell her though. Jacob is Bella's best friend and he told her before her about us as the Quileute wolves' legends describe us."

"Well that's interesting, but also another story that you can tell me later! Continue!"

"Ok then. At the end of that first year we were playing baseball in the clearing a little way South of here. That was when we met James his mate Victoria and Laurent their friend. James caught the scent of Bella and started the hunt."

Scarlet hissed. I glanced at her but continued with the story looking out the window. The fading light helped me to remember what had happened to me and my family.

"Edward wanted to keep Bella safe and human at all costs so Jasper and I drove with her to Phoenix where her mother lived. James caught up with us there and bit Bella. Edward really wanted her human so sucked the venom out of her system.

"What! But why did he do that? That's crazy! But Bella is a vampire now!"

"I know! I'm getting there! Are you listening?" I snapped.

"Yes sorry I'll shut up now!" Scarlet said smiling. Hopefully she would or we would be here forever and I wanted to know how they were getting on downstairs. I wasn't usually this worried about Nessie but Paul looked especially angry and confused when he entered the house and I knew that it would take a lot to make him understand. Hopefully when I told Scarlet she would help explain to her mate that Nessie wasn't a reason to go running off to the Volturi.

"Emmet, Jasper and I killed James just as he was going to kill Bella and Edward. Laurent was killed the next year by Jacob's pack of wolves and Victoria the year after by Edward after a fight with a coven of newborns she had created to distract us while she killed Edward as pay back for killing her mate James."

"Now that's definitely a story I want to hear about sometime but I just want you to keep it brief so I know how much I need to do to make you remember even a small bit of your human years! Well you have had an interesting life since you were changed! But what about Edward and Bella's…daughter?" She asked.

"Oh right, well while Bella was still human Edward and Bella conceived Nessie and then when Nessie was born she almost killed Bella but Edward managed to get Nessie out and then he changed Bella, he really got her right as she was about to slip under."

"Wow that's amazing! Edward must really love Bella! You don't see that often."

"Oh yes! Bella had a mental breakdown when we left her once in the second year of meeting her because Edward thought that was for the better! As if! It almost killed them both. Bella tried cliff diving and I saw her doing that and thought that she had killed herself. Rosalie told Edward that and he went to the Volturi to ask them to kill him. They didn't allow it; they said it was a damn waste of his talents. Then he tried to anger them but I found out before he managed that Bella hadn't died and we flew to Italy and stopped Edward walking out into the sun in the middle of St Marcus' day. It was really close but unfortunately almost too close and we had to go talk to the Volturi. They let us go but made us promise that Bella would be changed into a vampire soon.

Anyway, we had an interesting encounter with the Volturi after that as they had been told that we had created an immortal child but Nessie is actually half human. That is why her heart still beats and she sleeps, she can also eat human food but prefers not to." I explained this Scarlet sat there entirely still with an amazed look on her face.

"So wait, Nessie is half human! Is that even possible? Has this ever happened before?" Scarlet had trouble comprehending this as most people do.

"Yes actually that's what saved Nessie's life when the Volturi visited. There are a few half vampires around the world and they all grow older until they are about 16 in human years and then they continue their life as if they were a full vampire. Anyway that's enough from me why you think we are sisters? Start at the beginning." I said to her she recovered from her trance and told me about herself.

"Well I'll start the day we were changed. It was September 12th 1923; you were almost just as you were now happy and full of energy." Scarlet smiled remembering. "You wanted to go to the beach on the outskirts of town, so we told our parents and headed out. We met James there, we trekked out to the rock pools and he was there waiting he said to us "_well what a pair of very lovely ladies." _I fell for him and but you sensed that something wasn't right. I should have listen to you when you told me that you thought we should go home and that James looked kind-of different. I told you to stop being a baby and I asked him is he wanted to come back to the beach with us. When we got there the vampire who changed us and his wife were there James tensed. I think he was worried he would take us from him. Then he bit you. You screamed so loudly and fell down onto the sand. I was so scared, so confused! He was about to kill you when the male launched himself at James he told his wife to take me home to their place and to change me. At the time I yelled for you but she covered my mouth and carried me in her arms to their home.

There she changed me I screamed and yelled the whole time. When I woke up she told me what I was and that her husband had died saving you and that you were also a vampire. I wanted to know where you were but she sighed and told me that while I was changing she went back and looked for you on the beach but you had gone.

You obviously had recovered quicker that I and had started on with your life. I have lived in regret until now thinking that if I trusted you and we went away that James would have gone away or that you would have been taken home along with me and we would have travelled together and I could have seen you before now. But that doesn't matter I just can't believe it's really you I have looked for you since I left my creator but I only found Paul until now!" My sister spoke with regret and sadness but cheering up at the end when she realised that I was really her sister.

As Scarlet was talking I could had flashbacks and remembered some parts of her story so well! I realised that these were my human memories as they were foggy and not very clear but they were my memories all that same!

"Scarlet." I interrupted her "I know you are my sister while you were telling me what happened I was remembering all this happening! I believe you. You are my sister!"

"Finally!" Scarlet exclaimed. "Now maybe these will jog your memory even more." My sister lifted a silver necklace with a sliver S attached from under her frilly white top. I gasped and pulled out an identical one with an A attached.

"Our parents gave these to us on our 10th Birthday, before they wanted to send you away. I didn't let them send you to the asylum when they tried. I hid you in my bedroom and they thought that you had run away and they were really happy. I was so mad at them I didn't talk to anyone but you for weeks!"

My sister had done so much for me! I jumped up and gave her a huge hug. I caught her by surprise and she jumped off the sofa.

"Sorry" I said laughing; "I didn't mean to scare you! I'm so happy! I haven't remembered anything about my past and now I do! Thank you sooooo much!"

We both collapsed onto the floor laughing about nothing really! I was going to spend the next weeks getting to know my sister inside and out. Hopefully I would remember more about my human life too.

"Hey, why don't we see how they are getting on telling my Paul about Nessie?" Scarlet suggested and pulled me back onto my feet. We danced down the stairs. We were now inseparable twins again giggling and laughing our heads off.

As we danced downstairs everyone stopped talking and looked at our procession down the stairs! Bella and Esme smiled, seeing me happy. Japer smiled too, but much more lovingly. Edward was still looking at Paul. Probably making sure he wasn't going to jump up and kill Nessie right there and then. Edward loved his daughter almost as much as he loved Bella and would do anything to keep her alive.

"So how's stuff down here?" We both asked together. Everyone laughed except Edward and Paul.

"Fine." answered Edward. "Have you told Scarlet about Nessie?" Edward asked. As I had guessed Paul still didn't believe that Nessie was half human half vampire and Scarlet would need to play a role in telling this story.

"Yep, Scarlet can you please try explaining Nessie from what I've told you? Paul's your mate I know, but if he doesn't believe then he can't stay here. But he doesn't want to go the Volturi either as they already know that Nessie is not an immortal child and they'll probably just kill him for disturbing them, or make him join their evil guard."

"Ok, were you listening to Alice, Paul? Because she is dead right! The Volturi would have no patience! And this is my sister who is talking, and she is telling the truth. Alice can't lie to save her life and I knew her habits as a human! Even though I haven't seen her in ages I still know what she is like, I remember."

"Ok Well I know that this…girl isn't an immortal child but I still don't understand how she can be half human half VAMPIRE! That's just not…

"Yes it is! You are going to need to get this or you can go. I don't care that you don't have anyone else to go with but I'm staying right here with my sister and if you can't believe that one more thing that is different can live in this world then your out." Scarlet wasn't afraid to yell at anyone. And she was stubborn too and wasn't budging her ground if it would mean killing an innocent or leaving me again.

"Ok. I'll think it over Scarlet. Just…If I'm not back but tomorrow then I'm sorry but you won't be seeing me again."

If Scarlet could cry, floods would be gushing down her cheeks. Paul turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Through the windows we could see him running through the forest in the direction of Edward and Bella's little cottage that we had renovated ourselves.

**Sorry to leave the story on a cliff hanger but I need some more ideas! **

**Please leave a review, good or bad I just want some feedback. **

**Randomcrazy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! ****Thanks forever and always to Randomness96 for helping me with yet another chapter! Go check out Randomness96 and Pointiger27's joint story- Birds of a feather by Randomtiger2! **

PPOV

I ran out of there as fast as I could, I needed to think and running always helped me to think. I crossed the river then stood there for a while.

As much as I love scarlet I need to think about what she was asking me to do. Cause I didn't like her idea very much.

Sure I was already a 'vegetarian' drinking animal blood and I stayed away from humans. But… I was a nomad and much preferred to keep moving. Seriously! What if some stupid human figured out what we were! Bella did all those years ago. The all powerful and air headed Volturi would come and deal with us and the poor human who figured out the lies.

That child also bothered me.

Her existence should be possible! Her father's a vampire and her mother was a human for goodness sake! Her family's gifts also scared me a bit, well maybe more than a little, maybe a lot. Thoughts and intentions were supposed to be private, secret things not to be shared with anyone else unless you wanted to!

I turned back around to look at the house. Through the huge glass windows I could see them quite clearly. They truly were one big happy family. Jasper and Emmet were playing video games, the mind reader and the leader were having a heated discussion about one topic or another, Bella and Esme sat playing with Renesmee and Alice and Scarlet sat in a quiet corner talking.

I envied Alice now. She could have a whole hour or more talking just with my soul mate and at the moment she didn't care if I lived, died, came back and stayed with her and the Cullen's or ran off to join the circus as a clown.

Scarlet had been instantly accepted into that family as soon as Alice believed her about being her sister. Meanwhile I was being pushed out until I decided that that… thing's existence was legal and possible.

I sighed and ran off east. Along this path was a fresh trail, maybe this morning of the little family of three. I was curious; I wanted to find out who my soul mate's family actually was. I followed the fresh trail and pushed through a thick layer or hazel trees and …oh wow! Perfect! A small cottage had been erected in the clearing. The family's sent even strong here, it was obviously their home away from the rest of them.

Surrounding the cottage was a huge garden of roses. The front wall of the cottage was crawling with dark green ivy. The single story cottage looked liked it belonged in a fairytale, like Goldilocks and the three bears or something. I turned once more checking for and persons who might have followed me here. I didn't want to be caught red-handed going through someone's house.

Inside I followed a narrow hall to the left into a bright yellow painted room. A pretty mobile of yellow butterflies spotted with white danced above a single bed. The bedspread was also yellow with daises printed all over.

Next to the bed on a small nightstand was a photo album. I picked up the leather bound book and opened to the first picture; it showed Bella side on. She was so skinny! Her skin looked too tight, pulled tightly over her bones showing every single one of her ribs. She was really pale, almost pale enough to be a vampire although I sensed she wasn't yet, she was pregnant with Neisse. I wondered again if the child and her parents had been telling me the truth but looking at the picture I could believe that the baby growing inside Bella in the picture was defiantly not human.

The next pages where much happier. Neisse was pictured with every member of her family, smiling gleefully. She danced about on the lawn outside their house, laughing in the vain blonds' arms, her father running with her on his back. What struck me about the pictures were the dates under each one, each week, or so it looked like, Neisse's picture had been taken, although it looked like she was growing up way, way too fast. When the dates said she was three month old she was dancing around on the lawn in a purple dress. She looked about 3 years old!

I flicked through the reminder of the album, which pictured even more Neisse's smiling away in various poses. As I turned the last page a thick cream coloured envelope fell onto the floor. I picked it up. I knew rather well it was a federal crime to read another mail but turned the envelope over anyway and glanced at the sender address.

I almost ripped the letter in half right then and there but that would have just given me away. The sender was that cruel leader Aro Volturi. Although I hated him so much for the rules he had created and enforced with a murder here or there, I was going to read his letter then be gone. This hopefully would provide my answer to Scarlet and the Cullen's and also to my own question, wether Neisse was an immortal child or not.

_My dearest Edward __and Bella,_ I read

_After visiting __Nahuel's _**(AN: the other half vampire at the end of BD)**_ father and receive their side of the story we have decided to let your daughter live, for now. _

_After much discussion we have come up with a set of conditions which you must abide to or you and your daughter will be dealt with. _

_Each year on Renesmee's__ birthday we will require your presence in Italy so that we can effectively monitor her progress and make sure that she is in control of her actions and powers. If you fail to show up and we have not heard from you with a very good reason, then Demitri and Jane will be sent out to retrieve you and the rest of your family. Depending on the circumstances you will be released, closely monitored, or killed. _

_Our last condition is that you bring any new family members to meet us. These included humans, vampires and half-bloods. Please abide by our conditions or the appropriate measures will be taken out._

_We hope that everyone is doing well and you are abiding by the rules._

_Yours truly,_

_Aro Volturi._

I was really confused now. I slipped the letter into my back pocket. I had made my decision; I would stay with my wife and the Cullen's. Scarlet needed me and I needed her. Also I really needed to ask these strange people some questions like, who the hell Nahuel's father is and why those cold blooded monsters went and 'visited' him. What the hell did he do?

The Volturi had clearly let the Cullen's off with some strict conditions. This also meant that now I wanted to follow them, I was going to have to go back and visit my worst enemy, Aro Volturi.

I hated those mean killers with a passion. They had killed my only family in cold blood and one day, they would pay for what they did to me. How they hurt me and how I entered this endless immortal life. They killed without mercy and often without good reason.

I had never told anyone else, including Scarlet, what had happen that day 356 years ago, the day that I was changed and my only sister was murdered in cold blood. Now however I needed to tell her and my new family members about this and get some opinions. Although it might be best I Neisse was in another room.

With the letter in my pocket I walked out of Neisse's room and headed back towards the Cullen mansion where they awaited my return or disappearance by sunset.

**AN: Hope you all l****iked this chapter. I know some people have me on alert and that's what made me decide to put up another chapter. Thanks guys! Please leave me a review, Love Randomcrazy!**


End file.
